


Tout ce que je veux pour noel c’est toi (thanks google translate)

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 7: All I want for Christmas is..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Fighting with Jack sucked.
  
  It was exhausting and stupid and this was supposed to be the season of joy and giving, not the season of fighting with your boyfriend.
  
  Bitty had written his last final of the semester at nine am yesterday and had been on a two p.m. train from Samwell to Providence. He’d been able to catch the last Providence home game before Christmas in person and then was going to spend Jack’s two days off with him in his apartment before they both had to catch flights; Jack to Arizona and Bitty to Atlanta. They had planned on using these two days as their own Christmas celebration, exchanging gifts, making cookies for both of their families, and just generally enjoying each other’s company. It was their first official Christmas together as a couple and they wanted it to be special.
  Bitty and Jack have their first major fight as a couple. Over Céline Dion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays aren't really celebrated where I live right now and therefore, I'm feeling the opposite of Holiday spirit so I figured maybe if I wrote about Holiday spirit, I'd be able to get in the Holiday spirit. I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Seven: All I Want For Christmas Is...

In retrospect, Bitty could appreciate that it took until the holidays for him Jack to have their first real fight. They’d technically been together since May (and Bitty still couldn't think of that kiss without smiling), made it official in August, and came out to their friends just last month. That was over six months of a long distance relationship, which was stressful enough even without having to hide the relationship because being the first out professional athlete in a hyper-masculine professional sport was a lot to take on in your rookie season. Even after a stressful October (midterms were never a pretty time for Bitty, procrastinator-extraordinaire), Bitty and Jack prided themselves on the openness to talk through any problems they might have before they became deep seeded issues.

Which was probably why this fight stung so much, Bitty thought as he sat on the couch in Jack’s Providence apartment, glaring at the T.V. screen. He tapped out a random rhythm on phone screen, leaving it dark for the time being. His battery was only at 20% and he wasn’t sure he could trust himself not to tweet something passive aggressive. Whatever problems he and Jack may have, that wasn’t fair to either of them, even if only their closest friends knew Jack's identity as Bitty's secret boyfriend. Bitty was well aware of his mean streak. He did wish he had thought to grab his phone charger before he stormed out of the bedroom though. Jack was sulking in there and Bitty wasn’t feeling gracious enough to apologize just yet in order to gain access to the room. He also didn’t want to go in to get the charger and chance getting ignored by Jack. That was something Bitty knew he wouldn’t be able to handle without sending out a subtweet.

He knocked his head back against the couch, slouching down further in the soft leather so he could kick his feet up onto the coffee table. He tried to reach across the couch to the hanging basket on the arm that held all the remotes. He couldn’t reach without completely changing positions and that was something that Bitty did not have the energy to do so he continued to sit in silence in the living, glaring, as the room got dark around him.

Fighting with Jack sucked.

It was exhausting and stupid and this was supposed to be the season of joy and giving, not the season of fighting with your dumb boyfriend.

Bitty had written his last final of the semester at nine am yesterday and had been on a two p.m. train from Samwell to Providence. He caught the last Providence home game before the holiday in person and then was going to spend Jack’s two days off with him in his apartment before they both had to catch flights; Jack to Arizona and Bitty to Atlanta. They planned on using these two days as their own Holiday celebration, exchanging gifts, making cookies for both of their families, and just generally enjoying each other’s company. It was their first official Christmas together as a couple and they wanted it to be special.

But instead they started talking about Christmas songs and when Bitty said that Mariah Carey’s version of _All I want for Christmas is You_ was leagues better than Céline Dion’s version of _O Holy Night_ , Jack snapped something back in French that, even with his rudimentary understanding of the language, Bitty knew was rude. Then, without completely understanding how, there were suddenly raised voices, in multiple languages and Bitty had stormed out of the room, vindictively leaving the bedroom open a crack. He’d been satisfied to hear the door slam behind him, it meant that Jack’d had to get up off the bed to close it, for all of 10 seconds before he realized that that was their first fight.

Bitty sighed once more and reached out for his phone. He had slipped sideways at one point so had to blindly grasp around for where he thought his phone was on the couch cushions. The screen was too bright when he managed to find and unlock it. He turned that down, his glare finally softening when he saw the picture of him and Jack that he’d set as the home screen, and swiped over a couple screens. Bitty tapped out a sentence before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was just about to get up off the couch when the living room lights flicked on around him.

Jack stood by the light switch, a blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape and looking guilty.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, shuffling over to the couch. Jack sat down on the cushion next to Bitty, careful to keep some space between them. He had a red line across one of his cheeks from the pillows and looked miserable.

Bitty was sure his expression mirrored Jack’s so he reached out and traced the line, looking for comfort in his boyfriend even if they were fighting. Jack leaned into the touch gratefully, and Bitty moved on to run his fingers through Jack’s hair, which was standing up like it had been grabbed at it in frustration. Jack took that as invitation to curl into Bitty, arranging his blanket cape so that it would cover both of them. He ended up half-sprawled on top of Bitty, feet hanging off the edge of the couch while he used Bitty's leg as a pillow. It wouldn't be a sustainable position for long, but it satisfied the need for closeness that they both had.

“I was being dumb,” Jack said. He traced a pattern on Bitty’s thigh with his thumb while he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too hon,” Bitty replied, continuing to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I didn’t realize how much Céline meant to you.”

“She is a national treasure.” Jack pressed his face into Bitty’s chest. “Not worth fighting with you over though.” Jack paused, his finger stilling as well. “I’m sorry I ruined our holiday.”

“You didn’t Jack.” Bitty shifted to grab his phone. He looked at the screen, opened to his translation app, and read, “ _Tout ce que je veux pour noel c’est toi_.” He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, mentally cursing that his southern vowels kept him from wrapping his tongue around the French words.

Jack rolled onto his stomach, and almost off the couch if the blanket tucked around Bitty hadn't caught him, and pushed himself up onto his elbows that he could look right at Bitty. “Did you just quote Mariah Carey at me? In French?” Jack was failing at holding back a grin.

“No.” Bitty dropped his head against the back of the couch, throwing an arm up to bury his burning cheeks in the crook of his elbow.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I heard, Bits.” The couch shifted and Bitty felt Jack's hands gently pull his arm away from his face. Jack was no longer fighting the smile.

“If we don’t talk about this ever again, I won’t tell anyone our first fight was because you got pissed off that I insulted Celine Dion,” Bitty said quickly. He knew this had the potential to be chirping material for the rest of his life. He held out a hand for Jack to shake on the deal.

Jack got serious. “Deal.” He considered at Bitty’s hand, rubbing at the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. “Seal with a kiss?”

Bitty answered by grabbing Jack’s collar to pull him up into a proper kiss.

It wasn’t Christmas yet, but Bitty had already gotten everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends from university is from Québéc and when we got drunk and she was in charge of the music, she played a lot of Céline Dion and would fight us if anyone tried to change it. She got especially insulted if her girlfriend insulted Céline. I figure there’s a good chance that Jack would be the same.


End file.
